Por una mirada de esa mujer
by Ferny Prentiss
Summary: Solo imagínense el simple hecho de ver a Hotch y a Emily bailando tango :D boahaha tienen que leerla es tan romántico
1. Chapter 1

He! De nuevo aquí: D pues espero que les guste la historia, para mi parecer esta muy padre y pues disfruten jeje

_Con una mirada de esa mujer_

Otro año se acababa, tradicionalmente hacíamos cada año una cena y nos reuníamos toda la unidad, empleados, jefes, agentes, etc. En un restaurante hermoso.

Ahí estábamos Todos los del equipo en la misma mesa, por el otro lado se encontraba Strauss con un hermoso vestido y un peinado elegante. García vestía un vestido verde oscuro, todos los hombres iban con su mejor esmoquin, JJ igualmente se veía espectacular con su vestido rojo… la única que faltaba de llegar era Emily, ella nunca llegaba tarde y eso me preocupaba mucho.

-¡Hey Rossi!, ¿sabes donde esta Emily? -pregunte

-No lo se Hotch, de seguro viene en camino, ya sabes como son las mujeres… se tardan hora arreglándose –Contesto Rossi

-Tienes razón, gracias-

Saludamos a todos, y al fin nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa, estaban a punto de servir la cena…

-¡Wow!, que hermosa se ve Emily-exclamo García con una sonrisa en la boca y sin quitar la mirada de la puerta por donde entraba Emily

Tenia razón, se veía hermosa… lucia un vestido negro largo, entallado, de su cabeza caían unos hermosos caireles color negros. Sonrió y saludo cuando vio que la veíamos todos en la mesa, camino hacia nosotros.

-Hola chicos, siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve un contratiempo- sonrió y se sentó en una silla al lado mío

Sirvieron la cena y comimos muy a gusto, bromeamos y reímos, de fondo musical se escuchaba una canción hermosa que tocaba la orquesta del lugar; todo era perfecto ese día, la comida, el lugar, la compañía, la música, no podía pedir más.

Terminamos de cenar todos, reposamos un rato, pedimos una botella de vino tinto y bebimos, pronto la orquesta cambio de un tono clásico y relajante a un hermoso tango. Varias parejas en el lugar se pararon a bailar….

-¿Emily, me permitirías esta pieza?-le pregunte a Emily extendiendo mi mano hacia ella

-Pero yo no se bailar eso Hotch-dijo

-¿Sabes bailar tango Hotch?-pregunto JJ extrañada

-Si, es algo de lo que pocos saben de mi, hace años lo aprendí junto a Haley y ahora soy un experto para este ritmo, entonces que dices Em, ¿Bailamos?

-Bueno, pero repito no se bailar Tango….

-No te preocupes solo sígueme a mi, yo te indicare que tenemos que hacer, ok-

-Muy bien, vamos… -tomo mi mano y fuimos hacia la pista de baile

La tome de la cintura y note cierto nerviosismo en ella, agarro mi mano y comenzamos a bailar, yo la llevaba y ella me seguía, de un lado a otro sentíamos las miradas de todos en el salón, pero yo solo tenia ojos para ella y para ver las reacciones que tenia…

-Nunca me imagine que supieras bailar tango…-

-Es algo de lo que nadie sabe, es o era un secreto- le sonreí

Pronto el nerviosísimo se fue quitando y se fue llevando por la música, hasta que ya no tenia que seguirme, yo la jale hacia mi apretándola en mi pecho, quedamos a pocos centímetros de nuestras bocas, pero seguimos bailando… la canción se nos había hecho eterna pero estábamos tan concentrados que eso no importo nada….

-Bailas excelente Hotch-

-Y que decir de ti…-

Sentía unas ganas terrible de besarla, estaba tan cerca de sus hermosos labios rojos y carnosos, pero pensé en que todos estaban ahí mirándonos bailar, pronto en un cambio de tono la cargue dando vueltas y todos aplaudieron, exactamente había sido el final de la canción y estábamos los dos ahí en medio de la pista, yo con mis manos en su cintura y ella con las suyas sobre mi cuello.

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón, caminamos hacia la mesa y todos nos felicitaron por como habíamos bailado, Emily salió del lugar y yo la seguí hacia el jardín que estaba atrás del salón. La encontré parada frente a la fuente y fui hacia ella…

Can can… los dejare con la duda de lo que paso muajaja xD porfa no olviden leer la continuación y recomienden la historias a sus amigos :D :D quiero ver que les parece


	2. Un buen inicio de año

Ok no quiero ser cruel jeje aquí esta la continuación…

_Parte 2_

-¿Emily?-me acerque a la fuente y me puse a un lado suyo

-Hotch, estaba a punto de entrar…solo vine a tomar un poco de aire-

-Bueno, solo vine a ver si estabas bien…

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos viendo la luna y las estrellas… como si fuera algún instinto tome la mano de Emily, ella me volteo a ver extrañada y yo solo le sonreí

-¿Hotch?- pregunto

-¿Si?-

-Debo decirte que… que te quiero…-dijo en un tono bajo y apenado

Primero no supe que hacer yo también la quería y ahora me enteraba de que ella también me quería a mi… me quede callado pero después no aguante las ganas tan inmensas de besarla; la tome de la cintura y la bese, fue un beso lleno de emoción y amor.

-Yo también te quiero- le dije Tan solo con una mirada de esa magnifica mujer yo era capaz de bajar la luna y las estrellas, me arrepentía de nunca haberle confesado todo esto…. El tacto de nuestros labios era una experiencia que nunca cambiaria…

En ese momento se escucho al unisonó dentro del salón "¡Feliz año nuevo!" Y se vieron los fuegos artificiales explotar en esa noche estrellada, pronto todos salieron a verlos. Todos comenzaron a darse el tradicional abrazo de buena suerte y a decirles todos sus buenos deseos.

-Chicos ¡Feliz año nuevo!- nos grito García y nos abrazo, y así sucesivamente todos los miembros del equipo

-No puede ser que ya se haya acabado otro año, los aprecio mucho chicos- nos dijo JJ siempre con su carismática sonrisa

-¿Y que hacían aquí afuera?- nos pregunto Rossi con tono y cara de sospecha

-Estábamos observando la hermosa noche estrellada… y pues olvidamos el tradicional "Feliz años nuevo"- dijo Emily riendo

-Eso esta muy bien chicos, pero entremos ya, sigamos con la fiesta, las bebidas son realmente buenas…- dijo Morgan en tono de burla

Todos entraron y solo nos quedamos Emily y yo, ya habíamos felicitado a todos y abrazado… solo faltábamos nosotros dos

-Feliz año nuevo Hotch, espero que este año sea cada vez mejor- me dijo con una sonrisa en la boca y me abrazo

-Igualmente Emily, se que será mejor, mucho mejor… te quiero- le dije en el oído y la bese de nuevo y entramos de nuevo al salón….

Que cosa tan hermosa jaa ok no, espero que les haya gustado *w* porque a mi si jeje ok no n_n


End file.
